Sing Me To Sleep
by GetTraught
Summary: "Artemis?", he asked quietly."Yes, Wally?""Sing for me one last time. Please. Sing for me", he pleaded. He longed to hear her velvety voice. "Of course. What do you want me to sing for you?", she replied quietly as she tried to stop her tears. He gave her a small smile."You know which one", there was a sadness in his eyes as he said it. Based on the song 'Asleep' by The Smiths


_Soo, I know I should be updating my other story but an idea struck me and I just had to write about it. So here you go. It came to me when I read 'Forever and Always' by BatmanPrincess43. It's also inspired by the song 'Asleep'- by The Smiths. It's a very sad song that I listened to constantly when my great-grandmother passed away a month ago. Please don't hate me for the cruel things I'm about to write but I just had to write this. **Please review!**_

**'Sing Me To Sleep'**

* * *

Artemis sat sullenly with tears streaming like waterfalls down her face as she grasped the hand of the man she loved. She knew it was going to happen soon. So did he. But neither tried to think about the future as they sat there staring into eachother's eyes. The man lying on the hospital bed smiled weakly as he brushed a piece of grayed hair out of her eyes before letting his hand hover on her wrinkled cheek. He loved touching her hair. It was so soft and reminded him of the lovely feel of feathers. The hair he loved to touch had once been a beautiful sunshine blond. However, over the many years that they had spent together, it had started to fade and was now an elderly gray. His too had turned the same shade.

He sighed softly as he slowly brushed his thumb across the top of her hand that lay beneath his. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he knew that he had to. There was no stopping what was coming. Before he left however, he wished for one last thing.

"Artemis?", he asked quietly.

"Yes, Wally?"

"Sing for me one last time. Please. Sing for me", he pleaded. He longed to hear her velvety voice.

"Of course. What do you want me to sing for you?", she replied quietly as she tried to stop her tears. He gave her a small smile.

"You know which one", there was a sadness in his eyes as he said it. Artemis let out a small sob as she realised what he was asking. Slowly she nodded before taking a few deep breaths. After a few moments she began to sing to her husband.

_"Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I'm tired and I_  
_I want to go to bed", _she unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she continued to sing.

_"Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore", _her beautiful voice soothed Wally as he closed his eyes and leant back into the bed.

_"Sing to me_  
_Sing to me_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore", _her voice shook as she kept singing and she closed her eyes and bowed her head, still singing. This time, Wally had joined her and sung along with her to the words.

_"Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know_  
_Deep in the cell of my heart_  
_I really want to go", _by now Artemis' eyes were streaming with tears as she opened her eyes to stare at the man sitting beside her. Her voice was shaking so badly by now that the last few lines of the song came out in silent whispers.

_"There is another world_  
_There is a better world_  
_Well, there must be (x4)'_  
_, _Wally's eyes were filled with glistening tears as they finished the song together. It was silent after that. Artemis couldn't stop crying and Wally was beginning to have abit of trouble with his breathing. It was getting slower and so was his heartbeat. Artemis' eyes widened in fear as she realised what was happening. She shook as she sobbed painfully.

"N-n-no, y-y-yo-you c-c-can't lea-ve m-e ye-t", she spoke through her tears as she grasped his hand tighter. He was growing more paler and his body temperature had started to decrease. Artemis' screamed for a doctor or a nurse. Somebody. She knew it was pointless but he just couldn't leave her yet. She needed him. She loved him.

Wally's hand shakily touched her cheek before pulling her down for one final kiss. The kiss was full of love and passion and Artemis knew she was going to miss this. She was going to miss these kisses. She was going to miss joking around with him. She was going to miss their little spats about nothing that ended up bringing them closer in the end. But most of all, she was going to miss _him. _

"I'm going to miss you Artemis", he said as tears fell from both of their eyes.

"Wally... please, just, don't leave me. Please", she pleaded. She knew he didn't have a choice. He had to go. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Artemis, but like the song said, there's another world out there. A better world. I just hope that one day we'll see each other there". His breathing got slower and his eyes started to droop.

"Wally. I-I lo-ve y-you".

"I love you too". Tears fell like waterfalls as she heard his final words before the sound of his heart stopping filled the room.

* * *

_2 months later_

An elderly woman stood in a deserted graveyard one cold winter's morning. She held a bouquet of yellow and red flowers. They were his favourite colors. She carefully layed them down in front of the headstone that read, 'Wallace Rudolph West'. She stood holding her simple black umbrella listening to the raindrops fall on top before slowly sliding down the sides.

"Hey Wally, just thought I would come and see you again today. I had asked Michael if he could drive me", she turned around to see her eldest son standing outside the gate to the cemetery watching her. "Anna came to visit me too this week. She said that she'll be staying for a month before she has to head back to L.A. for work. Sam's been visiting regularly too. He's also been bringing little Johnnie and Charlie around on the weekends. Johnnie turned twelve last week and Sam says that he looks more and more like his grandfather everyday. Charlie had a ballet recital the other night. It was great, according to her instructor she was the star performer. Jonathon's been doing his final year in high school. Michael keeps talking about how proud he is of his son. I know you would be too. Michael has also been complaining about all the boys his 'little girl' is getting", Artemis chuckled, " I, however told him that it was natural for a 16 year old girl to have this much attention. Michael's not having any of it. He argues that she's much too young to be having any serious relationships. I can tell Stephanie's getting annoyed at her father though, so she asked me and her lovely aunt if we could possibly help her with him. It's proving to be a challenge however. He's just as stubborn as you were when Anna was around the same age. No worries. I'm sure we'll be able to crack him". She smiled sadly as a few tears fell. "I really wish you were here, Wally. I miss you so much". She then clutched her chest as a sharp pain shot through. After a few minutes it went away.

"Sorry about that. Chest pains. Been getting them alot recently. Not sure why. I guess it's just old age". She then walked up to the headstone and placed a kiss on the top. "I love you". She then turned around slowly and started walking back to the gate. She was almost there when another sharp pain came to her chest. She let out a cry before falling to the ground. Michael, who had been leaning on a large tree, heard his mother's cry and instantly ran to her.

"MOM!", he yelled as he soon reached her, kneeling down on the soggy grass so that he could hold his mother's body. A sob erupted from him as he held her.

Artemis smiled up at her handsome son before speaking, her breath ragged. "There's another world out there, a better one. I'll see you're father there. Don't worry about me. Promise me you'll take care of your brother and sister", Michael quickly nodded his head as tears fell from his grey eyes. " It's OK. I'm OK". Her eyes slowly began to close as she took her last breath. Then everything went black...

_There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be (x4)_

**THE END**

* * *

_I apologise if I made anyone cry but I just felt that I needed to write this. This story was dedicated to my late great-grandmother. A great woman who lived a long life. I love and miss her dearly. May she forever rest in peace..._

_-_GetTraught :)


End file.
